


Thunderstorms

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chica x Bonnie OneShot. man I have a lot of romantic Oneshots! I worked really hard on all of them though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

(Quick A/N: Whenever I write about the animatronics, consider them humanoids unless I say otherwise)

Thunder boomed through the sky above Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Lightning struck the ground all too near the city. Such thunderstorms where very rare, everyone was shocked to hear even the slightest chance of a thunderstorm.

Despite this, Chica lay peacefully in her bed sound asleep. Her body relaxed for the first time in a while. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was planning to be shut down soon. Her friends and herself would probably be left to rot with the pizzeria. But Chica wasn't too incredibly concerned about being left alone without children to watch over. Sure, the pizza supply would run out fast but at least she had Bonnie.

Thunder boomed overhead and the storm intensified. A bright flash of lightning cracked all too close to the pizzeria. Chica woke with a small yelp of surprise as thunder boomed loudly. Chica looked at Bonnie, he was still sleeping. She lay awake and jumped at every boom of thunder heard. She knew she would never be able to fall back asleep tonight.

Chica felt Bonnie wrap his arms around her and she realized he was awake. "Bonnie?" she whispered, "are you awake?"

"Yeah" Bonnie whispered back and held her tighter.

Chica had just realized she was shaking with fear and relaxed a bit. Chica felt safe once more. She kissed Bonnie on the cheek before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Chica fell asleep smiling.


End file.
